


Soldiers Returning To War

by XxFandomTrashxX



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: AU, AU (of sorts)~ different character personalities, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, I personally like the faction, M/M, Most of the time, Oral Sex, Pacifist Sole, Smut, Sole is a very kind person, The BoS is full of assholes, but the people are closed minded bitches, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFandomTrashxX/pseuds/XxFandomTrashxX
Summary: AU~ Danse is a human, but Harley finds out that he is a synth after a long conversation with Shaun.~~~~Having a new Initiate is always hard, especially right before war, the boy shows promise, so we can let him have a chance.





	1. Chapter 1

Danse was in the middle of shooting down Feral Ghouls when a new challenger approached.

~~~~

Being a part of the Brotherhood was hard work. No vacations, your family was more than likely dead, you had to watch the people you were close to die, as well as people who were too inexperienced to even be in battle. Sure, Maxson was young, but he was trained from a young age, and on top of that, the place he trained at was safe, there were no monsters or raiders in the Citadel, no true threats. Life was hard, you had to fight to get everything you owned, and then fight to keep it, like now. 

They were in Cambridge, they were there on Maxson’s orders, and were running out of provisions. Scribe Haylen needed a deep range transmitter from ArcJet Systems in order to contact their superiors, but Rhys was in no condition for fighting, and he would probably die soon after entering if he went alone. 

Feral Ghouls has been attacking a lot lately, but today was too much to handle. Haylen has sent out a message through the ham radio in the police station. Danse was able to hold them off enough so they couldn’t get to Haylen or Rhys, but it was getting harder and harder, as the swarm just seemed to get larger and larger. Just as he was about to give up, he heard some gunshots in the distance and saw a couple bodies drop. A person fought their way through the hoard, shooting the ghouls down with a pipe rifle, the person looked like a raider, but they were only opening fire on the monsters, he could ignore their appearance for now. 

Once all the ghouls were dead, he turned to the new kid. “Thanks for helping, but what’s your business here, civilian.”

The shorter man holstered his gun, shoved a stimpack in his arm, and pulled his helmet off, revealing short, ginger hair. He ran his hand through his hair, golden eyes meeting Danse’s brown ones, “I’m just trying to survive like every else...” he said. 

The man was attractive, he’d give him that, but he was obviously lying, “A person trying to survive in the Commonwealth would not engage with ferals so easily.” 

“Well, I heard you guys needed assistance on the radio,” he said, lifting his Pip-Boy and tapping it gently. “So I came to help...”

Danse stared at the Pip-Boy for a moment, “Are you from around here?” He asked.

“Uh... I’m from Vault 111.”

“You were a vault dweller?”

“Yeah...”

“Hm... well, thank you for your honesty, not many people would admit such a thing...” 

The seemingly younger man smiled. “What’s your name?”

“Harley, and what’s yours?”

“I’m Paladin Danse, that’s Scribe Haylen, and Knight Rhys. We’re here with the Brotherhood of Steel.”

“What’s that?” Harley asked, cocking his head in confusion.

“I thought everyone in the Commonwealth had heard of us... even the vault dwellers...” he mumbled. 

“Hm?” 

“Oh, sorry, thinking out loud...” Harley nodded, “We we’re formed after the war in order to destroy the mutated filth that litters this once peaceful planet...” he grimaced.

“Hmm... well, the planet was never peaceful, I actually fought before the nukes fell...” 

“What..?”

“Yeah,” he leaned against the fence. “The world has never been peaceful... it’s kinda disappointing...” 

“Wait, you’re from before the war?” 

“Yeah...” he looked to the side, pain filling his features. He seemed to shake it off and look back at Danse, smile on his face. 

“Are you okay?”

“Mhm!” He walked towards Danse. “Did you guys need anymore help?”

Danse thought, but before he could even open his mouth, Haylen spoke up, “Actually, he could help you get the transmitter from ArcJet.” 

“Yeah, you seem to be able to handle yourself well...” he looked him up and down.

“Okay! Let’s go!” Harley beamed.

“I think you’re enthusiasm at least counts for something...” Danse muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

ArcJet was a breeze with Harley’s help, “That could’ve gone smoother...”

Harley looked up at him, disappointment evident in his face, “But, I thought we worked well together...” he said halfheartedly. 

“We... we did, but we were caught off guard numerous times, and that is not acceptable... You did do well though... so I’ll give you this offer, you can either keep wandering the Commonwealth alone, living a pointless life, or you can help us in our mission to free the people of the Commonwealth. Your choice.” 

Harley’s eyes lit up at the offer, “I would love to join you guys! All I have wanted to do is help people and this is the perfect opportunity!”

“Okay, I’ll recommend you to my superior, here’s something to help you out in the wasteland.” He gave him his gun, Righteous Authority.

“T-Thank you so much, Paladin!” 

“You deserved it, Initiate...” he sighed, “Anyways, meet me back at the Police Station.”

“Will do, Paladin!” He saluted, put Righteous Authority in his bag, and ran off towards Cambridge. 

Danse smiled slightly to himself as he watched him run off. After a moment, he started walking back as well.


	3. Chapter 3

When Danse finally got back, he noticed Harley, sitting on the top of the steps, hair blowing around in the wind. His expression was blank, eyes empty as he watched the sun set. He noticed Danse and stood up, plastering a smile on his face, “Welcome back, Paladin.” 

“Why haven’t you gone in yet? It’s getting chilly.” 

“I didn’t feel comfortable going in without you...” Harley replied, looking at the ground as a light shade of red dusted his cheeks. 

“Oh, well come on then...” Danse wanted to be nice, but the main issue with that was a Paladin, he couldn’t show his soft side, especially to someone he had just met today. It went against his personal beliefs, but he couldn’t risk his position, or at least the respect he has earned. 

Harley followed behind him as he entered the building. Rhys and Haylen were waiting for him in there, “Paladin! Did you get the transmitter?” Haylen asked.

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t have been able to get it without Harley’s help... oh, and speaking of Harley, I was planning on recommending him to become a Knight.” 

“Getting this transmitted makes him alright in my book!” Haylen smiled. 

“Really? I expected him to collect his pay and bail...” Rhys spat.

“I got tired of wondering alone...” Harley mumbled, twiddling his fingers.

“Damn it, I was looking forward to you leaving...”

Harley glanced up at him, expression filled with pain. Danse realized how sensitive Harley was, he wanted to know if this was just his nature, but he decided not to push it. “Knight Rhys, that is enough! Like it or not, he helped us even when he didn’t have to. He quite possibly saved our lives and this is how you’re going to treat him?” 

Rhys scoffed. “It’s fine, I know I came suddenly, and I probably don’t deserve a second chance, but I got one... even after everything I know and love is gone... I-I’m sorry for coming.” Harley said softly, his hair covering his eyes. “I’m glad I could help, I might see you again sometime... but more than likely not...” he put his gas mask on and left.

“Damn it Rhys...” Danse muttered, exiting his power armor and following Harley out the door. “Hey, Harley!” 

Harley stopped and turned his head to face the voice, “Yes, Paladin.” He said, voice muffled by the mask.

“You know you don’t have to leave, right? Rhys is like that to everyone...” 

“Maybe, but I don’t want to force myself on anyone, even if he’s like that to everyone, I don’t want to make him uncomfortable...” 

“Oh, it’d be fine, come back with me, you don’t make him uncomfortable, he just needs to get to know you, that’s all.” Danse smiles as he outstretched his hand for Harley to grab.

Harley took it, Danse pulled him close and walked with him, arm around his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Harley sat down on one of the chairs lying his head on his arms that were crossed on the table. He fell asleep a few minutes after. Danse and Rhys went to bed a few minutes after their argument about Harley was over. Sleeping on some bed rolls in the other room. Haylen sent a message to their superiors and went to bed as well.

For the next couple days, Harley went out and gathered things for Haylen and killed things for Rhys, no questions asked. He barley ate, and gave the food he had to the Recon Team. Finally, after what felt like forever, the Prydwen showed up, Vertibirds following it. Maxson had called him and Harley to come to the Prydwen, so when it had landed, they left almost right away. He spoke to Kells, then waited for Harley in the mess hall. “So, what did you think of Elder Maxson?”

“He is certainly dedicated...” Harley said thoughtfully.

“He truly is, anyway, you need to meet the people on board that you’ll be seeing on a day to day basis, since I’m your sponsor, I’d advise bringing me with you.”

“As long as you’re willing to go...” 

“Okay then, are you ready to go?”

“Yeah...”

“Outstanding.”


	5. Chapter 5

They went and spoke to Proctor Quinlan, Procter Ingram, Procter Teagan, and Knight-Captain Cade, the last two out of the four seemingly flirting with Harley. He didn’t necessarily flirt back, but he wasn’t rude about it. He got a little bit closer to Danse and thanked them, complimenting them and saying he needed to go meet the rest of the crew and report back to Maxson. They obviously let him go, but invited him to come back any time.

For the next couple weeks, they went everywhere together, learning more and more about each other. Harley was flirted with all the time, he still moved closer to Danse and turned them down, but it was always nicely, even to ghouls. They came across many people on their journey, some of them including the mercenary, MacCready, the ghoul mayor, John Hancock, and the supermutant trying to find ‘the milk of human kindness’, Strong. There were many others, but those were the main ones that caught his attention. He’d never met someone who was so kind, no matter the circumstances. He had his bad days, everyone did, but he always handled them well. He would take a cold shower before going out, maybe being able to shake the anger from his brain. Usually it worked, no one knew how, but it did. He never wore body suits, never, he said that it was too inappropriate to him. He wore one once, to prove his point, and that whole day, EVERYONE was trying to get a piece of him.

Danse could say he had a bit of a crush on his Inferior soldier, but he could never confirm it until he saved that Billy kid, he might’ve been a ghoul, but he was still a child, he deserved to be able to live. And Harley jumped infront of a bullet that almost proved deadly to save that kid. Watching him reunite with his parents made all the pain worth it, Harley even made them stay to fight Bullet and his goons. 

All together, Harley was a nice man. He was too good for this to have happened to him. His son kidnapped and wife murdered, having to kill to survive. And yet, he always showed compassion, always trying to find light in all situations. He loved him, all of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter, I didn’t feel like writing all of the missions, so I was just trying to throw some shit in here to make up for that.


	6. Chapter 6

One night, he and Harley were sitting in Harley’s house in the Sanctuary. It was pretty nice, at least in the post-apocalyptic world. It had running water, a working toilet, and electricity. They were sitting on the couch, watching t.v, and Harley had drunken a bottle of Vodka. Harley snuggled into Danse’s chest, moving so he’d be sitting on the Paladin’s lap. He wrapped his arms around his waist, unmoving for a couple minutes. Danse decided to speak up, “Um.. what are you doing, Knight?” He asked, voice laced with anxiety.

“Shh...” Harley replied, lazily placing kisses along Danse’s neck, leading up to his jaw. 

“H-Harley..?” 

“Mmm... yes sweetie..?” He slurred. 

Danse’s face turned red, this made Harley chuckle. Harley moved so he could straddle Danse, consuming his lips hungrily. Danse gasped at the sudden action, after his brain caught on, he wrapped his arms around Harley’s back. Harley nipped Danse’s lower lip, asking for entrance. Danse happily obliged, their tongues fought for dominance and Danse won, Harley made a small sound and ground his erection against Danse’s. They both grunted at the friction. Harley went to unzip Danse’s jumpsuit, Danse realized what was happening and grabbed Harley’s hands, stopping him from going any farther. “Stop, you’re drunk.”

“But c’mon! I want you to fuck me..!” He whined.

“Look,” he sighed, “if you’re sober and still want this in the morning, I’ll think about it, okay?” 

Harley whimpered, nodding slightly.

Danse exhaled. “Okay,” he picked Harley up and took him to his bed, tucking him in, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows.


	7. Chapter 7

Danse had slept on the couch the previous night, he felt uncomfortable sleeping in the bed across from Harley because of what he had almost let him do. Guilt was a bitch.

Harley woke up with a horrible headache, “Damn... probably shouldn’t have had that much vodka,” he slightly slurred. He went into the bathroom, grabbing a syringe of Med-X and inserting it into his arm. It would keep the pain away for maybe an hour, so he needed to get a few things done before the pain returned. He started by going outside and picking the ripe fruits and veggies from the garden they had started. There were a few melons, carrots, corn, mutfruit, and gourds. Not many of the plants had grown yet since they had installed it more recently than not. 

He went back inside and put the produce in the sink to clean it. Danse was still asleep, so he kept quiet. He had decided to make a mirelurk egg omelet with razorgrain toast and mutfruit jelly. He still had at least seven Med-X, so he could more than likely get through the day fine, maybe a few issues while going to sleep, unless the pain died down. 

The bread was in the oven, and Harley was trying to get the toaster to work when Danse woke up. He just lied there for a moment, listening to Harley muttering curses under his breath. “Damn it, that wire was supposed to go there, and if that just makes it short circuit.... FUCK!” He whisper yelled.

Danse decided now would be a good time to get up, he stretched and stood up, making his way to the bathroom. He noticed on his way that the toaster was on the floor, and Harley was cutting vegetables. He smiled to himself and got ready. 


	8. Chapter 8

After Danse got ready, he went back out into the living room, Harley wasn’t in there, but there was some food sitting on the table for him. He ate it, put the dishes in the sink, and left. 

Harley built a garage off of the foundation of one of the destroyed houses. Danse made his way over, but Curie stopped him. “Oh! Monsieur Danse! I must ask for your help.”

“What with?” He asked, hands placed on his hips.

“It seems zat the Mademoiselle, Piper, has broken her printer.”

Danse sighed, “Lead the way...” 

“Sank you so much!”

~~~~ 

It didn’t take long to fix the printer, one of the sprockets had gotten moved and it needed to be moved back into place. 

“Thank you, Danse!” Piper mused.

“No problem.” Danse replied, before going back to his previous mission, finding Harley. He got in the garage, noticing two figures at one of the modding tables. 

“Ha, that was hilarious!” He heard MacCready chuckle.

“Yeah, and then the Boatfly exploded, his guts got in the Yao Guai’s eyes, he fell over and we were able to finish him.” They both laughed. MacCready was sitting on the table Harley was working on. 

Danse scoffed, “Such a pest...” he muttered.

Harley looked over towards the noise, “Hey, Danse!”

Danse just waved. Harley looked a bit disappointed, but went back to work. The mercenary glared at him before turning his attention back to Harley. 

“So, I was thinking about going to Goodneighbor tomorrow to get more supplies, do you want to come with?” Mac asked hesitantly.

Harley’s eyes lit up. “I’d love to! I need to talk to Magnolia anyways, plus, I’d get to spend more time with my best friend!” 

Mac smiled, “I’m leaving tomorrow at 4a.m, we should make it there by around 9p.m including breaks and stuff.”

“Sounds good! See you later!” He hugged Mac before he left, and got back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never had Curie as a companion, or met someone with a French accent, so please don’t hate me ._.


	9. Chapter 9

Mac pushed by Danse on his way out, Danse got knocked back a little, but regained his balance. After Mac left, he walked towards Harley, stopping beside him. “Did you eat anything for breakfast?”

“Mm.. no..”

“Why? You need to eat or you’ll get sick...” 

“I wasn’t hungry..?” Harley lied. “Um... but anyways, I have some schematics to get into the Institute, I’ll take them to Ingram after I come back from my trip with Mac...”

Danse hummed in response. “So, Uh, do you remember anything that happened last night?” 

“I got drunk... and...” he thought, “I think I blacked out...” he said, finger resting on his lip. “Why?” 

“Oh, no reason...” Danse said, raising his arm to scratch his head as light blush appeared on his cheeks.

Harley smirked and went back to work.

“Hey, can you take over for me?” He asked.

“Um, sure, why?”

“I need to make some more chems for Hancock, he might fuck me if I don’t get him his drugs...”

“Pardon?”

“Y’know... kill, maim, destroy?”

“Oh... that kind of fuck...” he muttered.

“What kind did you think I was talking about?” Harley asked, head slightly cocked.

“Ah.. you know what, never mind, I can take it from here,” he smiled reassuringly.

“Thanks, Danse!” He said, running to the other side of the building so he could get the tools and use the correct table for chems. 

~~~~~

Danse really wanted to know about what happened last night, but if Harley didn’t remember, maybe it would be best to stay quiet. 


	10. Chapter 10

Three days later Mac and Harley came back, Harley walked in the door, threw his stuff to the side, and went into their room, crashing on the bed and falling asleep before his head hit the pillow. Danse sat on the couch and continued to watch t.v. He had to go on patrol with Preston in an hour, but he didn’t think Harley would be waking up anytime soon. 

~~~~

“So, how has your vacation from the Brotherhood been?” Preston asked, trying to make small talk.

Danse moves his hand up, rubbing the back of his head. He was in some armor Harley had lent him since the last time they went out, some feral ghouls destroyed the torso of his power armor and they still needed to finish repairing it. “Um... as you’d expect, it’s a nice break, but still a bit nerve racking...”

“What do you mean?”

“Well uh, now I have to wonder what’s going on back at the Prydwen and help the settlers here,” he gestured towards the Sanctuary, “when I was on the Recon Team, I just had to provide for two other people, now it’s more like twenty... and I have to be a good example to Harley... it’s just tough adjusting after living one way almost my whole life.”

“Mhm, I know what you mean... a few months ago, I was fighting to find a place to live or to keep our home, now it’s calm and I have a house that has running water, a bed, and working kitchen utilities. I’ve never had any of that fancy stuff, supposedly Harley did and that’s why he was able to fix all of the utilities with the help of Codsworth and Curie, but that’s beside the point.” He sighed. “I don’t think there’s anything around here, so let’s head back...” he said after a moment.

“Affirmative.” Danse said, turning around to head back. “Have you... ever had anyone get drunk and um... try to...” Danse started making vague gestures with his hands.

Preston picked up what he was trying to say after a minute, “Get intimate?” 

Danse nodded lighly.

Preston chuckled, “Yeah, it actually wasn’t too long ago... why?” 

“Well... um...” a dark blush consumed Danse’s face.

Preston stopped walking, “Good God, Mac wasn’t lying was he...” 

Danse stopped and looked back at him.

“Harley really has feelings for you..?” He stated, voice laced with uncertainty. He started to laugh after it sank in. “That bastard really knows how to get people to spill their guts..” he said, catching his breath and wiping a tear from his eye.

“W-what?” The soldier asked.

“Yeah, according to Mac, he idolizes you, you could even say loves you...”

Danse stared at him, mouth agape.

Preston started walking again, “Better close that mouth, wouldn’t want a blood bug to come and lay eggs in your mouth...”

“The possibility of that happening is one to none...”

“Mhm... whatever you say...” 


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the night was unproductive and flew by, before Danse knew it, he was already asleep.

~~~~ 

Danse woke up the next morning next to a shaking body, he heard soft crying and realized it was Harley. He had his arms wrapped around Danse’s waist, face burried in his back, not enough to hurt, just enough to make sure he wouldn’t leave.

“H-Harley..?” Danse asked in a sleep ridden voice.

The arms around his waist tightened slightly. 

“P-please don’t leave... *hic* I-I didn’t mean it...” Harley choked out between sobs.

Danse sat up, the arms releasing him. He turned his head to see Harley, his hands covering his face, shaking violently. He reached down and moved one of his hands away from his face. Harley lunged at him, rewrapping his arms around Danse’s waist, his body was resting between his legs. “Please don’t h-hate me *hic* I... I didn’t *hic* mean it... p-please forgive me...” he sobbed.

He gently pet his head, Harley flinched at first, but started calming down after a moment of getting use to the feeling. A few minutes passed and Harley was just breathing heavily, his grip had faltered as well. He rolled over and stared up at Danse. His freckled face now stained with tears, his face red and eyes puffy. “You alright now..?” Danse asked softly.

Harley nodded, wiping tears from his eyes. “I... I’m sorry... I just... had a b-bad dream...” Harley mumbled, looking away from Danse. 

Danse was still gently petting his hair, it worked at soothing him, so he kept doing it. “It’s fine, if you want to talk about it, I’m all ears, if not, I won’t hold it against you...”

Harley looked up into Danse’s eyes, he smiled slightly. “I... um..” he started after a few minutes of silence, “We were going on a mission, just clearing out some raiders... it was simple, really... but I... WE... had uh, started to argue about something trivial in the middle of the fight and...” his voice began to falter, “one of the raiders s-shot you in the h-head... and it w-was my fault... I couldn't keep my f-fucking mouth shut and you p-paid the price...” he started crying again. 

Danse was still petting his head, (he never stops O_o) now softly shushing him. “It’s okay... I’m here, I’m okay, and so are you...-”

Harley moved his arms up, wrapping his arms around Danse’s neck and pulling him down. He pushed his soft, full lips to Danse’s chapped, thin ones. Danse gasped slightly at the sudden action, but realized what was happening and started kissing back. They broke apart for a moment to breathe, during that time, Harley turned aroung, straddling Danse’s lap so he could get a better angle. After a moment, their lips crashed back together. Harley gently bit Danse’s lower lip, causing him to gasp. He slipped his tongue in and explored the warm cavern. Harley started to move down, Danse was wearing one of the button up dress shirts he had found, he started unbuttoning his shirt to continue kissing and nipping his way down, noting the Paladin had shaved his chest. He ran his thumb over one of Danse’s hard nipples, the Paladin gasped softly. Harley smirked, moving up and licking one, rubbing the other between his forefinger and thumb. Danse was biting his lip to stifle the moans, Harley knew how to get him to make some noise. He started sucking on Danse’s nipple, and sure enough, he started groaning. 

“Mph, H-Harley...”

Harley stopped what he was doing, looking up at his superior, “Yes?”

Danse was panting slightly, “I... I’ve never done anything like this before...”

Harley smiled warmly, “If you want me to, I can teach you...”

Danse smiles back, “I’d love that...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at segwaying into stuff like this, so please don’t hate...


	12. SMUT WARNING

Harley moved up and started kissing him again, helping him get his shirt off, Harley woke up in the middle of the night due to how hot he was and took his shirt off, so he wasn’t a problem. Harley wrapped his arms around Danse’s neck, pulling him closer, Danse didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he rested them on Harley’s waist. 

Harley had muscles, but he was mainly just skin and bones. He obviously didn’t eat much, but he did get decent workouts with the jobs he did, plus he was working on building a gym. 

Harley started grinding down on Danse, causing a delicious friction between them that made them both moan. Harley moved his hands between them, expertly undoing the Paladin’s pants and pulling them down along with his underwear. He did the same for himself, tossing the clothes to the side. The cold air hit their cocks, making them shudder slightly. Harley moved back down the bed, resting with his body fully between his superiors legs. He took Danse’s cock in his hand, pumping it lightly, the other groaned and started to buck up into it. Harley chuckled softly, he moved his hands to hold Danse’s hips to the bed, then swallowed him down to the hilt, maybe a little too fast. He gagged a bit, but took it like a man and started bobbing his head, Danse laced his fingers in the older man’s hair, pushing down gently, trying his best to fight the urges he now had. After a few moments, Harley had gotten adjusted, so he moved his hands away so Danse could do as he pleased. Danse started to thrust in time with his bobs. After about a minute, he held Harley in place and started to face fuck him, cumming after a few deep thrusts, his body shuddered as he watched Harley swallow his seed. He laid his head back to rest for a few minutes, feeling Harley resting his curly ginger hair on his thigh.

~~~~ 

Harley was patient, it was around thirty minutes before Danse sat up and motioned for him to come up. Harley came up, straddling his lover’s lap. Harley bent over, grabbing something under the bed before coming back up, it was a small bottle of oil, Danse didn’t get to see it for long before Harley had connected back to his lips. He heard a click and Harley’s hands rubbing together before he felt a hand on his cock, the hand stroked him, spreading the oil all over his dick. The hand left, then he felt Harley change positions, now moaning into his mouth. Harley pulled away, turning around and placing his head on the bed, his ass up in the air. He reached an arm back and shoved it in his hole, Danse watched him, to mesmerized to move or say anything. Harley motioned for him to come over, without skipping a beat, he complied, moving over to where he was at. “Go ahead, stick em’ in...!” He said, wiggling his ass. 

Danse stuck one finger in, listening to the noises that came out of Harley. “A-another...” he stuttered.

Danse complied, after a moment, he spread his fingers, drinking up the noises Harley made. “O-okay! I-I’m ready!” He gasped.

Danse pulled his fingers out, watching Harley pull himself back up and turn to face him. Harley pushed him back, straddling his waist and slowly sitting on Danse’s dick. They both moaned lowly when Harley was fully on. They sat there for a moment, Harley was teaching Danse, so he must’ve needed to sit for a moment. Harley inhaled deeply as he started up and back down, eventually getting faster and faster, Danse watched his dick disappear and reappear from inside the boy, sometimes focusing on the way his cock bounced with him. Harley had his hands on the Paladin’s chest for support as he kept bouncing. The Paladin snapped out of his stupid staring and started thrusting into his inferior, normal pace at first, but he ended up eventually pounding into him, the poor man was crying as Danse rammed into his prostate with each thrust. He came with a wail, Danse following soon behind as his walls shut around the soldier. They both panted, lying limply side by side, they fell asleep soon after, laying in each others arms.


	13. Chapter 13

They might've just woken up, but sleep still came easily after that.

~~~~

Danse woke up about three hours later only to find a note on the table beside him, it basically just told him Harley was in his workshop and that he was sorry he had to leave. Danse smiled to himself and stood, getting dressed and ready for the day before making his way over to the workshop. Danse entered, noting Cait sitting next to Harley, they were both on the floor.

"So, you're tellin' me that kids use to play with little toy cars and trains..?" Cait asked.

"Mhm... I thought it'd be a nice thing for Duncan and Nat to be able to play with..." Harley replied, mainly focusing on the wooden block in front of him.

"That's amazin'! We use to play with to dead animals skeletons that ta raiders brought in so they could watch the fights..." she said glumly, taking a swig of her beer.

"Well, you don't have to deal with them any more," Harley said, looking up at her with a broad smile.

"Yeah... but don't you go sellin' me!" she said, standing.

"Not like I'd make much money off of you."

Cait laughed heartily, "Only time will tell, sweetheart." she replied as she left, giving Danse a quick hi before heading back to her house.

Danse started to walk towards Harley, "Hey... what are you doing..?"

Harley looked up at him, face stained with some red paint, "Oh, hey, sorry, I didn't see you there." he set the block down, grabbing his knife and a metal block. He started sharpening his knife while he spoke, "I was making some toys for Nat ans Duncan, plus there are supposed to be some settlers moving in soon and they have kids."

"Hm... seems like you have a pretty full plate..."

"More like table... We still need to give Ingram the blueprints for the teleporter, I need to make sure the settlers get here safely and do tons of other things..." Harley sighed defeatedly. 

"Maybe I could help..?"

"Nah, you don't deserve to go through that..."

"Well, neither do you."

"I'm the general of the Minutemen, it kind of comes with the title..." Harley said as he stood, dusting the wood and metal shavings from his light blue, jean overalls.

"Well... if there's anything I can do for you... just tell me... I don't want you to overwork yourself..." Danse said, accepting the fact Harley wouldn't let him help.

Harley giggled, putting his oddly soft hands on either side of Danse's face, he gently pulled him down into a soft kiss. "I will... how about you go see if anyone currently residing here needs help...?"

"Okay, call for me if you need me..." Danse said as he left.

"Will do!" Harley called after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter on my laptop and it is so much harder than on my phone.... (I have no clue why, but it is significantly harder)


	14. Chapter 14

The only person that ended up needing help was Nick, but he just needed to have one of his gears replaced. After helping him, Danse went back home, deciding to lie on the couch and read a newly found issue of “Picket Fences”. 

~~~~~

By the time Harley came back, it was around 5:00 p.m, Danse had already finished all the magazines they had collected and went on to read “Grognak the Barbarian” comics.

Harley walked into the house, heading for their bedroom, “A vertibird should be arriving soon, so get ready if you need to.” He said, noises of their closet opening and the shuffling of clothes and boxes evident.

“Okay, thanks for the heads up.” Danse replied, getting up and heading to the kitchen to grab a piece of bread, throw it in the toaster, and slather it with Mutfruit jelly.

“Looks like someone forgot to eat today.. tsk tsk, I thought I had provided enough for you to choose from...” Harley joked as he stood in the doorway, watching Danse wolf the toast down.

“I didnf know when we were leavin’,” Danse muttered, voice muffled by the food.

Harley chuckled, walking behind his partner and wrapping his arms around his waist, after a few seconds, they heard the vertibird approaching, “Well, guess we gotta go now...” he said breathily.

“I guess...”

They stood there for a moment longer before leaving begrudgingly.


	15. Chapter 15

The ride to the Prydwen was short, but it took around thirty minutes to find Ingram, mainly since she had decided to go to the Boston Airport. Ingram told them what they needed to get, and Maxson gladly gave them permission to build it in the back of the airport.

It took two days to collect supplies for and three weeks to build. Ingram found the location to teleport Harley to and gave him a holotape to download the information from the computer systems in the Institute, Maxson gave him a rundown on his mission and what was expected of him, then He and Danse said their goodbyes as he was molecularly transmitted to the Institute, or at least they hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how shitty this chapter is, I had no clue how else to write it and really didn’t want to drag it out by saying “he went to the Listening Post Bravo, destroyed the protectron and laser turrets, and took the Military grade circuit board, slipping out before anything went wrong.” Or anything resembling that, sorry for my laziness, but I feel it was justified in this case as I’d like to keep this story as simple as is possible while keeping it a still halfway decent story.   
> >u<


	16. Chapter 16

It had been about a week since Harley left, Danse had been teaching the initiates and two of the squires, not eating or sleeping often during the time. The other people worried about him, sleeping and eating were two things that he did an extremely good time at, mainly because of how much he worked, but in any case, they worried. Several of the knights had went to Maxson, making their worries known. 

There was a short knock at his door before Maxson came in, “Elder,” Danse said groggily as he stood, saluting and falling back as he got dizzy, barley being able to catch himself. Luckily for him, Maxson reached out and grabbed his hand, keeping him from falling, and helping him sit back down.

“No need to stand, Paladin,” he started, “I came in here to talk to you.” 

Danse looked up at him, his light brown eyes meeting Maxson’s blue ones. Maxson let out a short cough before continuing, “Some of your inferiors have come to me, expressing a deep concern for you and your... recent actions.”

Danse quirked his eyebrows, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

“May I ask why you’ve been like that..?”

“Uh...,” he seemingly lost his train of thought for a moment, as his expression went blank, before becoming confused, then indifferent, sleep deprivation obviously taking a heavy toll on the man, “Sir, I’ve just been worried about Harley... he’s been gone for a while and we don’t even know if he made it...” he bit the inside of his cheek, furrowing his brows, something was eating at his insides.

Maxson stepped closer, placing his hand on Danse’s shoulder and squeezing lightly, “You know he’s highly capable of taking care of himself...” Danse looked back up at him, Arthur offering a soft, reassuring smile, “and I hope you haven’t lost your faith in Ingram and her mechanical skills.” 

Danse smiled back, chuckling softly, “You’re right... I... I’m sorry for worrying everyone...”

“It’s fine, get some sleep,” He said, giving one last squeeze before going back to the door, stopping and turning back to face him, “I hope to see you in the mess hall for breakfast...” he stated, turning to leave.

Danse watched as he left, taking a moment to will himself to get up and in his bed.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, Danse sat at a table with Maxson, Danse ate a pack of Fancy Lad Snack Cakes, and Maxson had a pack of YumYum Deviled Eggs. There was a blue flash in the hall, along with the scream of several squires. Harley came limping in, right leg and left arm bandaged. He sighed, leaning on the door frame scanning the room. Danse stood and walked over to Harley, “W-What happened...?” 

He coughed, “One of those goddamned coursers malfunctions and got me pretty good... they took ‘em down but Dean wasn’t there so I just came back here...” he ran his good hand through his hair, “But in any case, I found Shaun..!” He said, putting little emphasis at the end of his sentence and smiling weakly.

“Really..? That’s great!” He exclaimed, hugging him gently as to not aggravate his wounds.

“Eh, not so much...” 

“What do you mean...?” He said worriedly as he pulled back.

Harley looked at the floor for a moment, debating whether he should say it here or talk in private, he decided and started speaking, “Um... apparently it’s been 260 years and he’s... well technically older than me... and on top of that... he... has cancer... one they haven’t figured out how to cure...” he said, voice low enough that only Danse could hear him.

Danse looked thoughtful, “Well, you should spend as much time with him as you can...”

“But... I can’t...” he sighed, “he’s made the life of everyone in the Commonwealth a living hell, and he’s my spawn, I’m so fucking disappointed...” he sniffled, wiping his eyes, “It’s just been a horrible experience,” he smiled again, trying to trick himself, but his tear filled eyes told otherwise. 

Danse moved his hands up, putting his hands on either side of Harley’s face, pulling him into a soft kiss, not caring who saw. They pulled away after a moment, “Then we’ll get through this together...”


	18. Chapter 18

Harley and Danse spent the next week and a half aboard the Prydwen, they got many dirty looks, but they didn’t care, Maxson was pretty understanding and gave Harley a little bit of leniency while still keeping his authority. Though they had spent a most of their time together, Harley had become more closed off, and just generally quiet, only speaking when spoken to, it worried Danse, but he didn’t push, mainly because he knew that what had happened before was really hard for Harley and finding this out made it a hell of a lot worse, but also because of it being Harley, when he was ready to talk about it, he would... right..?

Harley was sitting on the floor, back against the wall in the main hall staring at nothing. Danse saw him and wanted to talk to him, ask him what was wrong, help him, but he had to go teach a class, he was already going to be late and he’d been late a lot lately, so, he left begrudgingly, taking a Vertibird down to the Boston Airport.

Harley was gone by the time he got back, he brushed it off as him off doing something, but there was no way he could try an trick his brain into thinking everything was fine after being called into Maxson’s office.


	19. Chapter 19

He and the Elder has been friends, as close as they could be with their ranks, but it was still unnerving whenever Danse entered his ‘office’.

“Do you know why I called you here?” Maxson started, staring out the window.

“No sir.”

Maxson chuckled softly, “You mean to tell me that you didn’t know?”

“Know what?”

“That Harley was a synth!” Maxson said, turning around to face his inferior.

Danse’s face was filled with horror and pain, “I-I... he never told me...”

Maxson’s face softened a bit, “So you didn’t know anything about it?”

“N-no sir... After he came back, he seemed a bit off, but, he never told me he was a synth...” Danse said, voice broken. He stared at the floor, thinking about this new information.

Maxson made a thoughtful noise, “Well, I’m sorry to hear that, and as well that I have to give you this task,” he sighed, “Unfortunately, you’re one of my most efficient soldiers, and we can’t show mercy to any of them, it’s against the beliefs of our people.”

Danse nodded sadly, “I know where he would’ve went, I’ll go out in the morning, todays training was rough on everyone.”

Maxson nodded in understanding, “Ad Victoriam, Paladin.” He said, saluting.

“Ad Victoriam, Elder.” Danse replied, returning the gesture before leaving.

He lied in bed that night, thinking of all the outcomes of the following day.


	20. Chapter 20

Walking into the Sanctuary was hard, especially knowing what he had to do, it wasn’t easy, but at least the pilot dropped him off at the Red Rocket, letting him walk the rest of the way. The settlers were staring daggers at him, ‘He must’ve told them about the situation...’ he thought to himself. Upon approaching what use to be their house, he saw three children playing in the living room through the window, Preston and Sturges were talking outside by the door, they gave him a knowing glance and moved far enough away from the door that he could go through, resuming their conversation when he had entered. Looking into the living room, he saw Nat, Duncan, and a little boy he didn’t recognize, the young boy stood up, walking over to Danse, smiling up at him, he spoke, “Are you here to see my dad? He said that someone was coming to see him today...”

Danse hesitated, “Um... yeah, could you tell me where he is?”

The child nodded, “He’s outside in the back yard.”

Danse smiled softly, “Thanks...”

“Shaun!” Nat shouted.

“Coming!” He replied as he spun around, running back to his friends.

The knot in Danse’s stomach got tighter, now knowing that there was a child that would have to suffer, ‘Wait, didn’t Harley say that his son was older than him..?’ He thought for a moment, ‘That kid’s a synth too..? Maxson better not make me come back for him...’ He sighed, now making his way to the back door. ‘Pistol Packin’ Mama’ was playing, only loud enough for him to make out what was playing from where he was now. MacCready was standing next to Harley, Harley sitting on the ground with Dogmeat and petting him while he watched the sun set. Mac looked back when he heard the door open, he patted Harley’s back before going towards Danse. When he got to Danse, he placed a hand on his shoulder, “I hope you make the right choice...” he whispered into his ear before entering the house.

Danse stood there for a moment, staring at the one he loved, thought he loved, ah, he doesn’t know how to feel about this any more...

Harley turned the radio off, standing, and turning to face Danse. He offered a small smile, “I know why you’re here, and, I understand that this is something you have to do,” He looked through the window, smile getting an unnoticeable amount bigger, “but can we go somewhere else? I don’t want Shaun to see this...” an awkward silence settled over them, “We can go in the garage, I already told Preston to keep everyone out of there...”

Danse was speechless, why would Harley be this willing, and with a smile nonetheless...

He noticed Harley walking away, so he followed, gloom evident in the way he carried himself.


	21. Chapter 21

Entering the garage, Danse immediately noticed how clean it was, the floors were polished, the mods, armor, guns, etc. were all organized in baskets next to their assigned modifying desk, the desks themselves were actually clean... It was usually a mess and so was Harley, covered in grease and completely disheveled.

Harley grabbed a large blue tarp and put it on the ground before discarding his jacket and the hat he always wore, "I'm sure the next general doesn't want any blood on their jacket that hasn't come from an actual battle..." Harley mumbled, smile still on his lips.

"Harley...?" Harley stopped what he was doing and looked at Danse, "Why are you so... happy? About this?"

He chuckled lightheartedly, "I've already come to terms with my fate, it was hard at first, but, you eventually have to man up and face it... I..." he cleared his throat, "I have lived my life in fear of death, but..." he sighed, standing and walking over into the middle of the tarp, "I know how much the Brotherhood means to you, and as long as the end effect of my death is your happiness, then looks like I'm about to conquer my greatest fear, huh." he finished, his eyes brimming with tears. He wiped them away sniffling, "Whenever your ready," he said as he turned away from Danse, knowing it would be hard to shoot him if he was looking him in the eyes, at least if he still cared about him.

Danse took his laser pistol and pointed at his head, finger trembling as he placed it on the trigger. _'I hope you make the right choice...'_ Was this the right choice? He had a son, synth or not, and with the Railroad wiping the synths memories... If he didn't shoot, what would he tell Maxson? Harley had so many friends, he cared deeply for them, and in turn, those feelings were replicated.

Danse sighed, dropping his arm to his side and setting the gun down on a nearby desk. He walked up to Harley, pulling him into a tight embrace, a surprised gasp came from the... technically younger man... as he tensed up, "You might be a synth, but you're still Harley... and, I kinda fell in love with that man, synth or not..." he said softly, placing a gentle kiss behind his ear.

Harley visibly relaxed, breathing a slightly heavier, "But... what are you going to tell Elder Maxson...?"

"I still need to come up with that..."

Harley took his sunglasses off when Danse backed up, setting them to the side before looking at Danse, "I still have my dog tags from before the war, would those help?" he asked as he searched the bag he usually brought with him.

"Yeah, I don't think he'd ask much more about it..."

"Cool," he pulled his dog tags out of his bag and tossed them over to Danse, "Good thing Nora wanted to keep everything that was a significant part of our lives.."

Danse caught them, then pulled them closer to his face to look over. "Yeah, these should be good." he said as he put them around his neck, tucking them into his jumpsuit.

Harley walked over to the pile of clothes in one of the corners, picking up his jacket and putting it over the grey t-shirt he can usually be found in, placing his hat on his head once the jacket was on and attaching 'Righteous Authority' to his hip.

Danse's eyes met Harley's, dark brown and golden. They had been together for at least two years, though they had only started dating two or three months ago, and yet Danse had never seen Harley's eyes, a beautiful golden color, "Y-your eyes..."

Harley blushed lightly in embarrassment, taking long strides back to where he put his sunglasses, "I-I know... they're horrible..." he said, voice barely above a whisper. As he tried to put his glasses on, Danse pulled them away.

"That's not at all what I was saying..." Harley tried to look away, only to have Danse put his hands on his face and pull it back to look at him, when they were staring into each other's eyes again, he studied Harley's eyes, "I've never seen eyes like these... they're beautiful..." he said before placing a gentle kiss on Harley's forehead.

Harley's lips curled up into a smile, "I love you..."

Danse chuckled softly hesitating slightly before saying, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone who has played or watched this game be played knows what the next chapter is! But hey, watchya gonna do? 乁(ᴗ ͜ʖ ᴗ)ㄏ


	22. Chapter 22

“Don’t come any closer or we’ll shoot!” Deacon yelled at Maxson.

Maxson stood at the entrance of the Sanctuary with his hands in the air, two paladins on either side of him with guns drawn. He was a powerful man you may say, why would he have his hand up in surrender, you may ask, Well the answer is simple, he was humoring them, making them think they had the higher ground, when in reality, they didn’t, not at all. “I’m just here to make sure Danse took care of our little... problem...” he said, looking around at the people surrounding him, guns pointed at him. 

“Ah, fuck off, Danse cares to much about him, plus he has ta’ know if he shot Harley, we’d happily put a bullet in his skull, not even givin’ a second thought of it!” Cait said.

“Monsieur Danse would never do such a sang! He is a very good man!” Curie stated. 

Maxson saw Danse and Harley, he lowered his arms, only putting one up to signal the guards to leave. They did as commanded, “So you didn’t? I gave you very specific orders...” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I’m very disappointed in you, Paladin...” he stated, moving closer to the two.

“Stop or we WILL shoot!” MacCready shouted, the people around him pointing their guns at him.

“Please put your guns down, and go back to your houses.” Harley said loud enough that they could all hear. 

They looked over at Harley, expressions dumbstruck, “That was NOT a request...”

At that, they obeyed, slowly, sure, but nonetheless, they obeyed.

Arthur stood directly infront of the two, “I thought I told you to kill this... this machine.”

“Arthur, you do realize without this ‘machine,’ we wouldn’t be about to destroy the Institute, right?” Danse said calmly.

Arthur gritted his teeth, “First off, you are not to refer to me by my first name, and secondly,-“

Harley took a step forward, “Go ahead, shoot me, I...” he sighed, “I don’t know what my life was like before waking up in the Vault, whether it was all fake, or if I’m a replica of a human that didn’t make it... so go on...” 

Maxson grabbed the gun from it’s holster and put it to Harley’s head, “Do that, and you’re going to take one of your best soldiers, and your best friend with him.” Danse said, voice low and serious.

Maxson lowered the gun a bit, to were it was now pointing at the synth’s chest, “That... thing... is a synth, any way you slice it, why would you even care abo-“

“That doesn’t mean anything, HE still has feelings, he looks and-“

“That doesn’t have feelings, it only simulates them, no matter what it’ll never be a human, it could destroy humanity, and your trying to defend it?”

“He’s more human than most of those puppets you train, they listen to you, and ONLY you, hardwired to obey, because that’s all they know, that’s all they’ve ever known, is obey or be punished, ‘sacrifice your life for our leader,’ I’ve heard some of their dying words, they look at you as a fucking god, but they don’t know the real you, the one that can’t spare a fucking life because it isn’t human, well guess what? He has friends, family, a home, everything a human has, and you have none of that, the Prydwen isn’t your home, and those dumbasses that work under you sure as hell aren’t your friends, they’re just programmed to act that way. So go ahead, but you’ll have to take my life first.” Danse spat, stepping in front of Harley.

Maxson was taken aback, speechless, “I...” he cleared his throat, “As far as the Brotherhood is concerned, Danse killed you and on exiting was shot down by your... followers,” he turned to leave, stopping as he stepped on the bridge, “If I see or hear of either of you again, I will track you down, and shoot you two myself.” He finished before shooting at the ground beside him twice, about ten seconds between each shot, and leaving.


	23. Chapter 23

Danse felt Harley wrap his arms around his chest and bury his face in his shoulder, he could feel him shaking violently, “You didn’t have to do that for me...” Harley stated, voice trembling. 

“Yes, I did, if I didn’t, I’d loose the one I love.” He said sharply.

He could hear Harley chuckle faintly, “You’re dead to the Brotherhood now, your friends... family...-“

Danse turned to face him when his grip faltered, he looked down at the man, tears spilling down his cheeks, “Look, there are prices you must pay in order to keep those you love, and if I could go back in time, I wouldn’t change a thing...” he said, wiping the tears away and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, when he pulled back, he offered Harley a smile, and that got him a smile in return. Harley pulled him back into another hug before pulling away and grabbing his hand, practically dragging him back to their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, I finished my midterms today and added another chapter to two of my other fanfics, so I was really tired when I got to this one.  
>  In any case, I think I’ll be wrapping this one up in the next one to two chapters, so just be aware.


	24. Chapter 24

Harley and Danse lived out the rest of their days together in the Sanctuary, they never saw Maxson again, thankfully. They taught Shaun how to fend for himself and how to survive in the wasteland, and died at the old age of 89, or at least Danse did. Harley could’ve lived forever, but he decided to take on a Deathclaw with his bear hands, the outcome should be obvious.

Danse had never thought he’d live a domestic life, to be honest, he thought he’d be fighting for the Brotherhood until his dying breath, but he loved the sole survivor, and if they couldn’t accept him for what he was, he couldn’t associate with them.

They lived their lives to the fullest, going out and jumping into mole rat nests as if they were nothing, taking out ghouls, and helping settlements for the Minutemen. 

If Danse had the ability to change what he did, he wouldn’t. If the world was going to end again if he didn’t, then Goddamn it, the world was going to end again. Because seeing Shaun grow up gave him a feeling he had missed, pride. Pride when Shaun and Nat got married, pride when he came home from helping his first settlement, pride when he was himself, not fearing who knew who he truly was... Synth or not, he loved his husband and son, and they loved him back, and that was all he needed, not glory, not fame, but love from the two most important people in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought, “Hm... I never have straight ships... let’s do something that ISNT gay for once in my pathetic life,” and thus, Shaun/Nat was born (Though I much like the thought of Duncan/Shaun more, mainly because of their parents, bUt sTiLl!!!
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, Kudos is much appreciated, as is constructive criticism! Thank you for reading!


End file.
